Collapsing Innocence
by FreakyYaoiFanGirl
Summary: 7 years old and Innocent, Draco and Harry meet, forming an immediate bond. But when they get older, where does that innocence go? Child!Harry Child!Draco But later on will be EXTREME LEMON, Drarry, VERY SLIGHT promiscuity, but loads of love!


A/N- Hey guys! I'm so happy I found a program to type again! This is gonna be a series and I have a good feeling about this one so...

ENJOY!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **_(as much as I'd like to)_** BUT I DON'T! So there :P**_

Draco was bored.

He was sitting on the swings of his personal playground with absolutely nothing to do and no one to play with. The house elves were extremely boring and were always trembling. Blaise only visited occasionally.

Draco sighed. He was just oh-so-bored...

Suddenly, he heard a sniffle in the trees. He jumped off his swing and walked cautiously towards it.

"Who's there?" He yelled as he got closer. A gasp was heard and suddenly leaves and bushes were rustling wildly. Whatever it was, it was running away!

Draco took off for it, following the rustling underbrush. Soon, he got close enough and jumped on whatever it was.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he landed on what seemed to be a smaller boy. He looked down and saw big, green eyes looking at him terrified.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just sitting there! I'm really sorry!" the boy frantically said.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Draco demanded, getting off the boy and sitting down in front of him.

The boy sat up. "Um... M-My name is Harry."

Draco scrutinized the other boy. He had wild, raven black hair and emerald eyes. Since he looked smaller, Draco guessed that he was younger. He had a faded, worn out blue T-shirt on, blue shorts, and red high tops. He looked completely opposite from Draco.

Draco's wispy blonde hair was neatly brushed. He had stormy gray eyes. He wore a green argyle vest and a white, short sleeved button-down shirt, with neatly pressed khaki shorts and black loafers. He had the look of royalty.

Even though Harry's clothing wasn't something to be fond of, Draco found himself thinking that Harry was... Adorable.

He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Harry. "My names' Draco. You wanna play with me in my playground?"

"Y-Your playground?" Harry asked, in awe.

"Yep. I have a slide and a merry go round and swings and my Dad is going to put more things up like a mega trampoline and stuff."

"Wow..." Harry said. He's been to playgrounds but he never played on them, since his cousin didn't allow him..

"How old are you?" Draco asked. "I'm seven."

"Me too."

"Really? Wow you're small.."

Harry frowned. It wasn't his fault..

Draco saw the frown. Why was he frowning? He didn't lie, he was small. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed Harry's hand. "C'mon let's go play."

"Okay..."

They spent the day chasing each other down the slide and getting dizzy on the merry go round. There had been a little altercation though, because Draco told Harry to push him on the swings, But Harry had wanted to swing too. So he had to teach Draco how to move the swing himself (he watched children on the other playground do it.) Afterwards everything was fun again.

It was almost the end of the day and Harry had claimed it was time for him to go.

"No. You have to stay Harry. I'm gonna be bored again." Draco whined.

"Sorry Draco, I need to. I might come later or something." Harry said apologetically. He turned to walk away but Draco grabbed his hands.

"Wait." He said as he grabbed Harry's' shoulders and turned him back around to face him.

Draco looked down at Harry (since Harry was shorter) and stared. He then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed. "D-Draco! What are you doing?"

Draco shrugged. "That's what my Mommy and Daddy do sometimes. I think it's because they like each other. And I like you, so..."

"Oh.. You like me?" Harry asked, blush fading away.

"Yep. I think you're cute and a really good friend. You like me too, right?"

"Um.. yeah." Harry said, smiling.

Draco smiled, pleased with himself. "Good."

"Well, bye.." Harry said, walking away.

"Remember, I like you. So you have to come back." Draco called after him.

"Okay." Harry called back. He was so glad he made his first friend today.

***Line Break. Or whatever...***

The Malfoy family was at the dinner table, discussing today's events. Draco sat in anticipation as he waited for his mother to finish telling about her day so he could tell them about his.

"I bought the most marvelous dress today. Oh and also, Dragon?"

"Yes Mother?"

"We're going to throw a birthday party and invite all your friends okay?"

Yes! His birthday was next week and he had been wondering what they were doing for it. Last year they had taken him to Disneyland.

He smiled. "Thank you Mother!" he yelled.

"No yelling inside the house Draco. We've established this.." His father said sternly.

"Sorry Father.." Draco said, dimming down. "Oh! Guess what I did today?"

"What is it sweetie?" Narcissa said.

"I made a new friend! His name is Harry!"

"Oh that's very nice sweetie. Would you like him to come to your birthday party?"

"Not until we've met and approve of him first." Lucius firmly stated.

"That would be wonderful Mother! And I'm positive Father that you will approve of him. He must come. I really like him..." Draco looked down, smiling wider.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. He's really great."

Narcissa smiled, glad that her son was making friends. Lucius on the other hand, was concerned if this 'Harry' was worthy...

***Line break.. or whatever..***

"Harry! You came again!" Draco jumped up from the swings and ran to Harry, who was emerging from the underbrush.

"Hi Draco..." Harry said, but his smile faltered when a man in a long dreary black robe and hair to match came from the swings as well. He had a mean face and seemed to be frowning at Harry.

"Oh. This is my uncle Severus.." Draco drawled in a bored voice. "My parents are away and they told him to watch me until they get back..."

"And you are?" Severus inquired Harry

"H-Harry sir..."

"My my.. You are quite small... Are you sure you and Draco are the same age?"

Harry frowned. What is with these people and size? He couldn't help if he was small!

Draco saw that frown again. "Don't listen to him Harry. Uncle Sev is just being a meanie. Let's go play!" Draco grabbed Harry's and dragged him to the playground.

They played for a while until they got tired. Severus had the houselves come and bring them some lemonade. As they were drinking, Draco suddenly gasped.

"Oh! Harry! I almost forgot! My birthday is next week and I'm having a party and my mom said I could bring all my friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Draco said, rambling all that into one sentence.

"Oh.. Well.. I guess... I could try..." Harry said, quietly sipping his lemonade.

"Yay!" Draco hugged Harry. "Hey, let's play House!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My cousin says that's a girls game.."

"Well, your cousin is a bafroon-"

"Buffoon." Snape corrected him annoyingly.

"Right, a buffoon. He's that because it's _not_ a girls game. Now C'mon." Draco said, pulling Harry up and dragging him to the empty field part of his playground.

_Draco is a bit controlling of this boy..._Snape thought. _Has he no backbone?_

Snape sighed, took out his wand, and silently said the photograph spell. "_Visivae Memoria _(Visual Memory)." Lucius had told Snape to take a picture of this Harry if Draco were to play with him again.

"Okay, so, I'll be the Dad.." Draco said.

"Well, then who's gonna be the Mom?" Harry asked, sincerely confused.

Draco laughed. "You are, Silly!"

**Sooooo?**

**Did ya like it?**

**Please tell me O_O (and thanks for reading)**


End file.
